tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoshinji Bagel
Hoshinji Bagel is a character in Vega Mew Mew, she is Mew Bagel and she has the DNA of an Italian Greyhound. Her Mew Mark is a paw print on her navel. Appearance Bagel has black hair styled into a bob and green eyes. She usually wears a blue sweater vest with jeans and Mary Janes. Her school uniform is a grey blazer over a white shirt with a grey skirt and black dress shoes. Bagel's uniform at Café Lumiere is a pink dress with light blue details and a bagel as a brooch with an apron. On the back there's a light blue ribbon that is attached to the collar. There are blue and light blue cuffs on the sleeves. Her skirt has light blue frills at the bottom while her legs are covered in white stockings and she wears a pair of Mary Janes. Lastly she wears a blue frilly headband. As Mew Bagel, her hair turns a bright blue and her eyes turn a bright blue. She has canine features like ears and a tail. Her outfit is a blue crop top with frills on the sides, a blue skirt with frilly waves on it and blue stilettos. She wears blue cuffs on each hand. She also has blue garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with light blue lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, Her Mew Mark is on her navel. Personality Bagel is a nerdy and shy. She does love battle strategy and tries to plan out battles before hand. She didn't have any friends before she met Peach and was lonely. Relationships Haruno Peach Peach was Bagel's First Friend and she considers her a good leader. Miyamoto Eclair Bagel treats Éclair like a non-biological little sister of sorts. Abilities Transformations Bagel’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Bagel with her DNA morphing in the background. Bagel spins around for a bit as her crop top appears. She turns in the air slightly as her stilettos appear. Water collects around her waist and thighs and arms before turning into her skirt and bows and garters. Her canine features then appear. Her choker, along with her pendant, appear with water drops appearing. She then strikes a pose Natural Bagel has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. Intelligence: Bagel is very smart and she has a IQ of roughly 240 Strategist: Bagel is very good at battle strategy which she uses during battles. Physical Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Bagel can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. Enhanced Sense of Smell: Due to her DNA animal's good sense of smell. Her sense of smell is a much better than the average human. Fighting Style Bagel is more of a strategic fighter, she uses her Bagel Violin to stun enemies with a sonic boom or perform an attack called 'Ribbon Bagel Submerge' Development Originally Bagel was supposed to be an adaption of Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 combined with Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon. Eventually I changed my mind and decided to make my own series and Bagel was born. Etymology Hoshinji: '''Hoshinji is the name of a temple located in Odawara, Japan, in Kangawa Prefecture. '''Bagel: A bagel is a bread treat that looks similar to a donut. Her English name Amelia is a variant of AMALIA, though it is sometimes confused with EMILIA, which has a different origin. The name became popular in England after the German House of Hanover came to the British throne in the 18th century. International Trivia Her Japanese voice actress voices Yuni/Cure Cosmo in Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Her English voice actress voices Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury in the Viz Media dub of Sailor Moon Category:Mew Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Weapon Users: Violin Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Vega Mew Mew Category:BlueRandomOne